Magical Starsign: Darkness on the Horizon
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: A new headmaster has taken over Will-O-Wisp Academy. Can the light mage, June and her friends uncover his true intentions and save the Galaxy!
1. The New Headmaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Starsign or its characters. **

**Author's note: This version of Magical Starsign will not follow directly off of the games. The idea for this story came from a dream I had not too long ago. One of the characters in this story is named Macadamus. I know there is a character in the game with a similar name, but this character I am using has nothing to do with that one. And now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1-The New Headmaster**

June was a user of light magic, and a student at the famed Will-O-Wisp academy. She had arrived at the school in the Baklava solar system from somewhere even farther away than most of them could imagine. She made friends with mostly everyone in her class. Her best friends there though, would be Lassi, a hyperactive bunny girl, then there's Chai. Chai was the only salamander mage at the school. Next comes Pico, a fire mage. Then comes Sorbet, whose element is water. Then there was the only Robot mage at the school, Mokka.

At Will-O-Wisp academy, the students came far and wide to learn about Magic. Many came from powerful wizard families. Some, however, were students who discovered that they could use magic, even though those in their families could not. June was one of those few. Her parents had decided to send her to Will-O-Wisp, so that she could learn to use and control her magic.

She had grown to like the school a lot. She found the entire idea of being able to use magic to be awesome. Amazingly she had the same magic teacher as her closest friends at the school. Miss Madeline. Miss Madeline was a very powerful wizard, and an awesome teacher, despite the fact that she was late for class every day.

Instead of going to normal classes one morning, everyone was called to the assembly room for a special announcement. Principal Biscotti stood in front of the entire school of wizards, and was looking nervously off to the entrance.

"I wonder what's got him so worried." Lassi said to the other five of her best friends that were sitting by her.

"I got no clue," said Pico, who was right next to her on the right side.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him look that spooked before," said Chai from Lassi's left. Sorbet sat next to Pico, and Mokka sat next to Chai. June was sitting by Mokka.

"I will never understand emotions," Mokka said, switching his voice emitter to 'sarcastic and annoyed' mode.

June smiled and hit his metallic shoulder with her elbow. "Come on Mokka. Emotions aren't that hard to understand."

Mokka's tone became normal as he spoke to June. "In the case of a robot that is not supposed to have emotions, then yes, they are."

Sorbet started laughing. "That's nothing to be fighting about."

"We're not fighting," June said. "I was just telling Mokka that emotions are pretty easy to understand."

"I can still contradict that," Mokka stated.

"Come on you two, quiet down!" Lassi said, jumping up in her seat to look over at June and Mokka for a moment. "Principal Biscotti's about to talk!"

Principal Biscotti now seemed as though he wanted to address everyone. The room went silent. "I have gathered you all here today to announce that….." He stopped a moment. "I…..I'm being replaced as school Principal." He looked towards the entranceway once more. "May I now introduce you to your new headmaster of Will-O-Wisp Academy, Mr. Macadamus."

"Omigosh!" Lassi blurted out. "They're replacing Principal Biscotti?! But why?!"

"Keep it down Lassi," Sorbet advised. She wasn't he only one speaking at the moment though. As Biscotti's replacement walked into the room, there were murmurs rising up from all around the auditorium.

He stepped up to the front and shook Principal Biscotti's hand. Then he turned to face everyone. He wore dark robes, and a black wizard's hat with the purple emblem of dark magic marked on it. He was much taller than Principal Biscotti was, and his eyes were black as midnight. Around his neck he wore a pitch black medallion. "Hello students. You may call me Headmaster Macadamus."

There was absolute silence in the room. Everyone stared at the new Headmaster of the school. _Evidently he uses dark magic_, June thought to herself. _He certainly is outward about it though._ There was nothing wrong with using Dark Magic. However, at Will-O-Wisp, neither student nor teacher usually wore clothing that would tell everyone else the kind of magic they used.

"Psst! June!" Lassi whispered. " Juuune! Why are they replacing Biscotti? He never did anything wrong."

"I don't know," June answered. It seemed like whenever Lassi wanted to know something, June was the first person she asked, before she started asking everyone else.

"Psst! Pico!"

"Lassi," Pico said. "I none of us know why Principal Biscotti's getting replaced. Now be quiet before you get me detention."

"Oh fine," Lassi pouted, crossing her arms and sinking deeper into her chair.

"Now students," Macadamus said. "Mr. Biscotti will be here for the rest of the day. After your classes, if you would like to bid him your farewells, than please do. That is all that we have to announce at this time. Please return to your classrooms."

June and her friends were the last to leave. They had purposely stayed behind to talk to Biscotti. "So, who's gonna say goodbye first?" Lassi asked.

"Well not me," Pico stated. "We can do this any other time in the day. I'm gonna be late to class cuz of you guys!"

"Oh come on Pico!" Sorbet said, pushing him forward towards their former principal who was now conversing with Macadamus. "You know you wanna go up there and say goodbye."

"Yeah," Chai stated, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Besides, it's not like Miss Madeline would be in the classroom yet anyways."

"That's true," Lassi agreed.

"My computations cannot contradict that statement," Mokka said.

"Yeah Pico, let's go!," June said, running forward.

"Ah, children," Biscotti said upon noticing them. "Is there something you need?" All five of them gathered around Biscotti. None of them said anything for a moment. It was Lassi who broke the silence.

"Sir, why are you being replaced?" Biscotti looked to Macadamus, as if he were asking the man to answer his question for him. That was something he never usually did before.

"Children," Macadamus said, taking the hint. "Mr. Biscotti has somewhere very important he must go. And so, in his absence, I will be his replacement."

"How long will that be?" Lassi asked.

Macadamus and Biscotti looked at each other before Biscotti answered. "A very long time students. You probably won't see me again before you graduate from the academy."

"That's right," Macadamus said. "Now you should all be getting to class now. There are a few things Mr. Biscotti and I need to discuss privately."

"Goodbye Principal Biscotti," All of them said at once. Then, they turned and left the auditorium.

Once they had entered their classroom, the other students had arrived, but Miss Madeline still had not. "See Pico?" Sorbet said when they entered. "We told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah." Pico grumbled. "She was on time once, you know."

"Like when?" Chai asked. "You name one time that all of us can remember. If you're right, I'll give you three Bira."

"Only three?" Pico asked. "Come on. You can do better. How about five?"

"Fine," Chai said. "Five Bira if you can tell us a time when Miss Madeline wasn't late. If you can't then you owe me five Bira though."

"Hey, no money bets!" Sorbet said.

"I got it!" Pico stated. "It was on the first day! She was standing at the door to greet all of us! Hah! Pay up Chai!"

"Oh yeah," Chai said, handing over the money. "I forgot about that."

"Guess they didn't hear you Sorbet," June said.

"Hey June," Lassi said. "How long to you think it'll be before Miss Madeline gets here this time?"

"I don't have any idea." June answered. "The longest we've had to wait was about an hour one time. Hopefully she gets here before that." Just then, Miss Madeline walked into the room.

"Hello my students," She said cheerfully. "I'm sorry for being so late today. I had to speak with Mr. Macadamus and Mr. Biscotti briefly before coming to class."

"At least it didn't take over an hour this time," Mokka stated.

"Yeah," June said, looking closely at the expression their teacher wore. She seemed cheerful as always, but June noticed something different about this. Her face said that everything was alright, but her eyes showed worry.

"Also students, I have some very important things to discuss with Mr. Macadamus later on today after class. Depending on what's decided, I may not be able to teach class tomorrow." At those words, her tone changed to one set with determination, and her eyes showed the same. "Now, I'm going to teach you all some basic combat spells."

"Combat spells?" Lassi asked. "For what?"

"Every wizard at one point must learn how to defend themselves using magic," Miss Madeline answered. "Now, suppose you're challenged to a duel by a wizard that you cannot evade. You will need to know how to attack properly to be able to defend yourself. I will teach you all the basic combat spells for Wind, Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, and Light. Since there are no Dark magic users in this class, we don't need worry about that one at the moment. Now let's begin."


	2. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Starsign or its characters. **

_Author's note: Before we start this next Chapter, I need to explain something first. If you've played Magical Starsign, then you know that to the right of the Meditation room at Will-O-Wisp, there's a dead end. In this version of the story, if you go to the right of the Meditation Room, there's a red door that leads to the dormitory at Will-O-Wisp. If you have not played the game, imagine this layout in any way you want. Also, at one point I use the term, multi-mage. This means that the wizard in question can use every type of magic affiliated with the planets, and light and darkness magic as well. Now on with the story. _

**Chapter 2-Eavesdropping**

After class, most of the students returned to the dorm rooms that they stayed in while at the academy. Only a few who lived extremely close by went and stayed at home for the night. Chai lived near the school, but he chose to stay at one of the school dorm rooms. Lassi lived sort of near as well, but she also chose to say at the school dorms.

After class, June waited around in her room for a while. She knew it would take a few minutes for the halls to clear, so while she waited, she decided to try out one of the combat spells she had learned in class. _The basic combat spell for light is Arclight. Okay, all I have to do is release some magical energy, focus it into a ball, and throw it at my opponent._ She looked around the room. _Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea without an opponent. _The thought of having to pay for a broken window or a hole in the wall crossed her mind, and she decided to wait to practice magic until she could go outside and aim it towards the sky.

A few minutes later, June left her room. The area where the dorm rooms were was separate from the area where classes were taught. June walked down the hall until she got to the red door that connected the dormitory to the main building. She opened it and went through. There was hardly a person left walking the halls of the main building.

June then made her way to the Principal's office. When she got there, she noticed that the door was opened just enough for her to peer inside. Miss Madeline was there, and so was Headmaster Macadamus. They didn't seem to notice her. She had decided earlier that she would eavesdrop on their conversation, this way she could find out what Miss Madeline was so worried about. Maybe it had something to do with what she and Macadamus were going to talk about.

"So," Macadamus said. "Madeline, I hear you have a student in your class who can use Light magic."

"Why should that matter to you?" Miss Madeline asked.

"It isn't really all that important," Macadamus said, beginning to pace in front of his desk. "You see Madeline; certain things must be taken care of in order to keep balance in this world. Not only that, but balance in the other world's as well."

"What are you getting at?" Madeline asked.

Macadamus stopped pacing, and walked up to Miss Madeline. "I need the magic of the Light mage."

"You want my student to use magic to help you with something?"

"No Madeline. I need that student's powers. I need you to drain the student's powers."

"That technique is forbidden," Miss Madeline said, anger flashing in her eyes. "And how could you want me to do such a thing to one of the students here?!"

"It's what must be done Madeline. And I'm certain you know the technique. After all, when you were a student yourself, you did your share of homework. I seem to remember a certain book that you kept especially close to you. And in that book, the technique is written."

"I won't do it.," Madeline said. "I won't let you do such a thing either! You of all should know what would happen if you drained a student's powers!"

"Of course I know what would happen." Macadamus said. "However, for everything to balance properly, I need the magic affiliated with each planet in the Baklava solar system. Besides that, I need to use Light and Dark magic as well. I, myself, am a user of Dark Magic, so there's no need for me to collect that ability. Light magic, however, is a sort of magic you don't normally come by. Unless, of course, you fly into the sun. I don't have a space ship that can travel into such heat though. So going to the planet of light, Nova, to find this magic, is impossible."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Madeline asked.

"That is none of your concern," Macadamus said. "Just tell me which of your students the Light mage is."

"I won't," Miss Madeline said, taking a step back from Macadamus.

"You're a multi-mage, aren't you, Miss Madeline?" Macadamus asked, stepping closer to her. "I'll need your powers as well. Tell me who the Light mage is, and I may consider finding some multi-mage other than you to take power from."

"I won't tell you a thing!" Miss Madeline said. She mumbled a quick spell and a magical barrier appeared around her.

"You think that can help you?" Macadamus's hand began to glow with purple energy, and he punched Miss Madeline's magical shield. It began glowing white, and suddenly disappeared all together. "You're not the only one who's done their homework." Miss Madeline jumped back and began reciting another spell. Before she could finish Macadamus ran forward and put a hand to her chest.

"Magica deporto! Transfer to new Mage!" He yelled. Suddenly the teacher's entire body lit up with a white light, and she screamed out in pain.

_I have to do something,_ June thought to herself. _What can I do against him though? Miss Madeline's one of the strongest wizards ever! I'm just a student…..I wouldn't stand a chance._

The medallion Macadamus wore suddenly lit up in several different colors at once, then, it faded to black once more. The white glow that had enveloped Miss Madeline slowly faded. When it was completely gone, Miss Madeline was no longer the same. Her body had become gray and hard. She had turned to stone. "I may have done that a bit too soon," Macadamus said to himself. "Whenever you drain the magic of a wizard, their body turns to stone. A quick, yet extremely painful process. Well, Miss Madeline, now its going to be harder to find out who your Light mage is. I suppose now we can keep you as a statue in the main hall. As for your classes….I guess I have no choice but to take them over."

_Not good! Not good!_, June thought. _What do I do? There's got to be some way to help Miss Madeline._ The thought of rushing in and using the Arclight spell crossed her mind, but June quickly decided against that. _He's after the Light magic user in class. That's me. I blow my cover, and I'll end up as a statue too. If I wanna help her, I'm gonna need some help. _

June then ran from the Principal's office back to the door that lead to the dormitory. She ran through it and made her way to Lassi's room. She banged frantically on the door until Lassi opened it.

"What's up June?" She asked.

"It's Miss Madeline!" June yelled. "Come on! We gotta get the others!" June grabbed Lassi's arm and dragged her to Chai's room.

"What's going on?!," Lassi demanded, pulling her arm out of June's grasp. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'll explain when we get everyone together. I'm calling an emergency meeting in my room!" June said. Then she began to bang hard on Chai's door.

"Emergency meeting? For what?!"

"I said I'd explain when we got to my room! We gotta get the others!" The moment Chai opened the door; June grabbed him by the arm and ran down the hall with him towards Pico's room with Lassi following behind.

_That's the end of chapter 2. I did use a couple of Latin words to make the spell that Macadamus says actually sound like a legit spell. I still think it sounds kinda odd, but I think it's better than just saying, 'Magi to new Mage', like I was going to go with originally. And the Latin words are easy enough to figure out. All they mean is, Magic, depart! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any comments or questions on the story, review and let me know. _


	3. The Emergency Meeting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Starsign nor do I own its characters**

_Author's note: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I'm still trying to decide how long I want the next chapter to be, but don't worry. It should be longer than this one is. Well, on with the story. _

**Chapter 3-The Emergency Meeting.**

Once June had gotten her friends inside of her room, she looked around in the halls to make sure that crazy Headmaster guy was nowhere in site. Then she closed the door and turned to her friends, who were waiting for her to explain why she had wanted them to come to her room.

"So what's this all about?" Pico asked. "I was tryin' to take a nap when you came banging on my door!"

"I can explain," June said. "That Macadamus guy is evil! He took Miss Madeline's powers and she turned to stone!"

All five of June's friends started laughing. "Yeah right," Lassi said. "Like they'd let an evil wizard take over Will-O-Wisp Academy."

"Yeah," Chai said. "You probably fell asleep here after class and dreamt the entire thing."

"I agree," Sorbet said. "And June, that's an awful thing to say about the new Headmaster here. I know Principal Biscotti has to leave now, but you shouldn't say things like that just because you want him to stay! We should be making Headmaster Macadamus feel welcome."

"Affirmative," Mokka agreed. "That is the usual custom when there is a newcomer."

"Listen to me!" June yelled. "I saw what he did to Miss Madeline. I was there when it happened!"

"Come on June. That sounds silly." Lassi said. "Why would he take Miss Madeline's powers anyways?"

"Because she wouldn't tell him who the Light mage in her class was. She wouldn't tell him my name."

"That makes no sense," Sorbet said. "Why would he want to know your name?"

"So he could take my powers!" June said. "He said he needed the powers of the Light mage for something."

"I don't believe that," Sorbet said. "I'm sorry June, but that sounds like a pack of lies you're throwing out because you don't want Principal Biscotti to leave.

"I got an idea!" Lassi screamed. "We'll throw Headmaster Macadamus a welcoming party tonight!"

"That's not really a good idea," Sorbet said to her. "We don't have the money for a big party. Let's just go make him a welcoming cake." With that, she walked out of the room with the rest following. Mokka was walking out the door as well when he turned to June.

"Where is Miss Madeline?"

June stared at him. _Does he actually believe what I said?_ "In the Headmaster's Office." Mokka's red eye began to flash orange and yellow. Then it became red again.

"When the others bring him that cake, I'll confirm if what you have told us is true or not."

"Come on Mokka!" Lassi shouted to the robot.

"Thank you Mokka," June said as he left. _If I couldn't convince them, maybe he can. I can't save Miss Madeline by myself._

_**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Yeah, real short, I know. The next chapter should be longer. Well, if you have any questions or comments on this chapter, feel free to send a review. **_


	4. The Magical Spell Cloak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Starsign or its characters. **

_Here is the next chapter! Yay! It's longer than chapter 3!!_

**Chapter 4-The Magical Spell Cloak**

"I can't believe I helped make a cake," Pico said, sounding somewhat humiliated. "Only girls are supposed to know how to make stuff like this! Not guys!"

"At least you don't have to worry about dropping it!" said Chai, who was holding the cake as they walked down the hall with it.

"For your information, there are plenty of guys who actually know how to bake a cake!" Sorbet said.

"True," Mokka agreed. The five of them were now walking towards the Headmaster's office with their cake.

"I hope he likes Strawberry." Lassi said as they neared the door.

"He'll have to like it," Sorbet said. "They were out of Vanilla and Chocolate mix." Pico walked ahead of them and knocked.

"Yo! Headmaster! Can we come in a moment?"

"You may enter," Macadamus answered. Pico opened the door and walked in with Chai and the others following close behind. When they entered, they found the Headmaster sitting at his desk, filling out papers.

"We brought you a welcoming cake!" Lassi announced as Chai went up to his desk and set the cake down in front of him. "It's Strawberry!" Macadamus looked up from his work at the cake. It was covered in blue and red icing, and in green across the top were the words, 'Welcome to Will-O-Wisp!'

"Thank you students," Macadamus said. "It's nice to see that you're trying to make me feel welcome here. Aren't you from Madeline's class?"

"Yup," Sorbet answered. "I'm Sorbet!"

"Name's Pico"

"I'm Chai."

"My name's Lassi." They all turned to Mokka, waiting for him to introduce himself. He was looking all around the room, the light in his eye flashing as he scanned the area. "Mokka! Say your name!"

Mokka's eye returned it its normal color, and he looked straight ahead to Macadamus. "I'm called Mokka."

"Well students," Macadamus said. "Due to some unfortunate scheduling, Miss Madeline will be away at an important Teacher's Training Meeting for the next few weeks. I will be taking over her classes until she returns."

"That is most unfortunate," Mokka said. _I don't register any signs of Miss Madeline in this room. I will inform June of this later._

"We'll be glad to have you teaching us for a while though," Sorbet said. "Well, we'd better get going. Enjoy the cake."

"I will. It was nice to meet all of you. Don't be late for class tomorrow."

"We won't be," They said as they walked out of the room.

"He seems normal enough to me," Lassi said as they headed back to the dormitory.

"Yeah," Chai agreed. "June must've been imagining things."

Everyone then headed back to their rooms, except Mokka. Instead of going to his own room, he walked farther down the hall, to a door that had a piece of paper taped to it. On the paper were the words, 'World's Strongest Wizard! Erin!' Mokka rolled his eye in the manner a human who was annoyed would. _Humans can be so full of themselves._ He stepped forward and banged once on the door with his armored hand. When he got no answer, he did so once more.

The door opened, and the person who had opened it stepped out into the hall. He was a young boy, about the same age as June. The clothing he wore was also somewhat similar to hers as well. "Mokka! What brings you here?" He asked.

"Erin," Mokka said. "I feel as though June may be in danger. There is no logic behind my reasoning, and I do not intend to try and find the logic in it. I have come here to ask for your assistance."

"Assistance with what?" Erin asked.

"You are a user of Dark Magic. Do you know how to produce a Magical Spell Cloak?"

"Yeah," Erin answered. "But it might not last long. We learned that a few weeks ago, and when we practiced the technique, well, I wasn't really the best at it."

"Tomorrow morning, you must cast a Magical Spell Cloak upon June."

"Why? What good'll that do anyone?"

"I have previously stated that I believe June to be in danger. It would help her greatly if her light magic was cloaked as dark magic."

Erin walked into his room and signed for Mokka to follow. Once both were inside he closed the door. Erin's room was adorned with blue wallpaper with stars on it. In the far corner of the room was a bookshelf. His bed was to the opposite corner of the room. There was a small table beside the bed with a reading lamp set on it. Erin walked to his bookshelf and pulled out a red book. He began flipping through the pages as he spoke. "So, why should I help June anyways? She's always trying to prove her magic's stronger than mine. All those crazy competitions she challenges me to. She treats me like a rival, when I'm trying to be her friend."

"Erin, she would help you, if you needed it, and I'm certain you are aware of this. Regardless of her treating you as a rival, she also sees you as a friend as well."

Erin sighed. "Oh fine. Wait, you want me to do this right after she wakes up?"

"No," Mokka said. An opening appeared in his hand, and a small card rose out of it. Then the opening closed. He offered the card to Erin. "This will get you into her room. She must be unaware of this. Cast the spell while she's sleeping."

"Mokka!" Erin yelled in shock. "Are you trying to get me expelled or something?! I can't just go breaking into other people's rooms!"

"At five in the morning, I will disengage the school's security system for twenty minutes. This way, the security cameras won't catch you entering June's room. No one else is awake that early normally, making it the optimal time for you to do this. Due to the fact that it will still be dark at that hour, hour powers will be at their peak as well. Your shield should last longer than normal if cast then."

"You're certain this is gonna work?"

"Positive," Mokka answered. Erin was still nervous about this, but he accepted the card.

"Mokka if I get caught you're taking the heat for this mess!"

"If that is what it will take for you to comply with this task, then fine."

"Alright, I'll do it." He walked with Mokka to the door. "The Magical Spell Cloak isn't gonna last very long though. Maybe three or four hours at the most. Even with the power boost I may have at night, four hours is all I can guarantee."

"That should work out perfectly," Mokka said. "Thank you Erin."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Erin said as Mokka left. He then went over to his bookshelf and took out two more books. "Well, if it's gonna work at all, I'm gonna have to restudy this stuff again."

For the rest of that night, June poured through all of her magic textbooks. _If my friends don't help me, I'm gonna have to save our teacher myself._ She decided that in order to do that, she would have to learn a few more spells than she already knew. The last spell she looked at before finally going to sleep was a spell on how to cloak her magic as Dark Magic. "I can't use it though," She said to herself. "For that to work, a Dark Magic user would have to cast the spell."

_The only Dark Magic user I know is…._ "No! I won't show that he's better by crawling to him for help! I can figure this out myself. I just won't use this spell." She closed the book she was looking through, and got ready to sleep. _I'll just have to figure something out before I get to class tomorrow._ As June crawled into bed, she began thinking of what may happen the next day. _He's sure to try and find out who the Light Mage is. If I don't do something in the morning, I'm going to get discovered for sure._ That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

At five in the morning, Erin's alarm clock started going off. When he heard it he instinctively rolled over in his bed and smashed it. As he began to feel pain in his fist he opened his eyes. "Awww man," He mumbled. "That's the fifth one this week!" He slowly turned his head towards the alarm clock, which was now broken into pieces. "I hate you." He then got out of bed, and walked to his bookshelf. From it, he grabbed the book that would tell him how to cast the Magical Spell Cloak.

He also grabbed the card that would get him into June's room in order to cast the spell. After that, he walked out of his own room in his pajamas, not considering that anyone would be up and about so early in the morning. And if Mokka really had disengaged the security system, there was no way he would be caught on the security camera.

He stared at the card in his hand as he walked down the hall towards June's room. _She's gonna be so ticked if she finds me in her room. I bet Mokka never considered that possibility. _When he reached her room, he looked right beside her door. There, on the wall, was a slot where he could insert the card. The only time a card had to be inserted to unlock a student's room was if there was an emergency. The only people capable of obtaining such cards were usually the school faculty.

Erin began to wonder how in the world Mokka managed to get the card. He never did say how he obtained it. _Well, now's not the time to think about that. It won't be that long before the security system comes back online._ Erin pressed the card into the slot, and then tried opening June's door. It opened without a problem. _I am so dead if she wakes up!,_ Erin thought as he crept into the room. He made his way to June's bed, and stared down at her. _I gotta be real quiet about this, or she'll hear me!_

He opened his book, and flipped to the page with the spell written on it. He lifted his right hand over June, holding the book in his left. A purple aura surrounded his hand, and then he began to recite the spell. "Darkness rein over light, your affinity is no more than darkness in plain site!" The dark aura surrounded June, and then disappeared. "It's complete," Erin whispered to himself, with relief in his voice. That had gone smoother than he had thought. He had expected June to wake up, or someone to catch him in her room. But there was no one around, and June showed no sign of even slightly stirring.

Erin then quickly closed his book and made his way out of June's room. When he closed her door, he took the card out of the slot beside it, causing it to relock itself automatically.

"That went better than I thought it would," Erin whispered to himself as he headed back down the hall to his own room.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing about at this hour? Classes do not start until eight, if I am correct." The voice made Erin jump. He hadn't expected anyone other than him to be awake, or roaming the halls of the dormitory as he was. He turned to see the school's new headmaster, Macadamus, standing right behind him.

"Oh sir, well, I…," Erin tried as hard as he could to think of a valid excuse for why he was walking around that early. "You see, I left my book back in one of the testing labs. I'm going to need it for class in a few hours." He held up the spell book he had taken with him to cast the spell upon June.

"Well then, that's fine. Get back to your room now." Macadamus said.

"Yes sir!" Erin said, hurrying down the hall to his room.

"A Dark Mage from the class next to Madeline's.," Macadamus said to himself. "It would be so much easier if he was the Light Mage." With that, he walked farther down the hall to make sure no one else was out of their rooms, and then he headed back towards his office.


	5. Discovered

**Author's Note: X3 This fic hath been revived! (It was never dead, but I haven't really updated in over a year, so yea….) Anyways. I've had ch. 5 in the works for the longest time! And after epically screwing it up, it's finally ready for posting! I'm sorry it took this long. Hopefully it won't take long to get the rest of it up. I still know where I'm going with this story too! :) I'll try not to take so long updating again. I really am sorry for the very long wait. **

**One more thing: I do not own or claim to own Magical Starsign. **

** Chapter 5- Discovered**

A few hours later, June awoke in the morning and got herself ready to head to class. A nervousness swept over her like she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what she would do to avoid being caught as the Light Mage. _What can I do? There is nothing I can do!_ Before heading leaving her room, June grabbed two extra spell books along with her other books for class. She had decided that if Macadamus tried anything, she would attack him using magic. She knew she'd have to learn a more powerful spell than Arclight though.

In the halls of the dormitory, June spotted Mokka walking ahead of her. She quickly ran up to him. "Mokka! Did you find Miss Madeline yesterday?"

Mokka stopped walking and turned to June. "I did not detect any traces of Miss Madeline in Headmaster Macadamus's office."

"So, you don't believe me either, do you?," June asked, some disappointment audible in her voice. She had hoped that at least one of her friends would believe she was telling the truth.

"I never said that.," Mokka stated. "All I said what I did not detect any sign that Miss Madeline was in that office." He began walking again, and June came alongside him.

"So, you do believe me then?"

"Perhaps," Mokka answered.

"What do you mean, 'perhaps'?," June demanded. "Either you believe me or you don't! Now tell me! Do you think that what I said is true?"

"June, calm yourself. Whether I believe what you stated yesterday or not depends on what happens in class today."

"Yeah, maybe.," June said uncertainly as they reached the red door and exited the dormitory. She walked beside Mokka in silence as they headed for their classroom. She was still uncertain of what she was going to do. _That Macadamus guy is sure to try something in class to find out which one of us uses light magic. The question is, how to I avoid letting him know that it's me?_

When June and Mokka entered the classroom, almost everyone was there already. There were only a few students that had yet to come in. There wasn't a teacher in the classroom yet either. June took that opportunity to open one of her spell books and try to learn some new spells. If Macadamus tried anything, she'd have to have a way to defend herself. The Arclight spell was for beginners, and just wouldn't be strong enough against a wizard that powerful.

She flipped through the pages as fast as she could, until one particular spell caught her eye. "Crystal laser," She whispered to herself. It was a spell more powerful than Arclight, but to use it, more energy was needed. _Looks like something I can do. If I use this one though, I'll need to be near sunlight. _In order to use the spell, June would also need to use her powers to concentrate a large amount of sunlight. Afterwards, she would need to put forth over three times the amount of magical energy that the Arclight spell needed to work. If she could manage to do this, she would be able to fire a powerful laser at Macadamus from her hands.

" Plannen' something against our substitute teach, eh?," June heard a voice from behind ask. She looked to see a multi-colored cat-like being named Ranku sitting behind her. Unlike most of his kind, however, Ranku had bright shining purple eyes, and claws that extended much longer than usual.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything against him?," June asked. "And how would you even know that we have a substitute today?"

He sat back with a wide grin on his face. "Come on June. You can't tell me you've forgotten my special ability, now can you?"

"Look," June said, turning to him. "Stop reading my mind, or you'll live to regret it!" She may have said that louder than she had intended to. A few of the other students and class turned to stare at her a moment after her outburst.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm it down, would ya? I mean, it ain't like I plan on tellin' anyone about this!"

"Then _why _did you mention it?," June asked, still somewhat angered that he had been reading her thoughts again. Ranku had a habit of reading random people's thoughts when he became bored.

"Cuz," He answered. "I saw the Headmaster this mornin' and thought I'd take a peek at his mind too. You see, I know what he did to our teacher. I also know what he plans to do next."

"Really?," June asked, now becoming less angry at Ranku and more fascinated about the information he might be holding. "Tell me then."

"Sorry," Ranku said. "No can do."

"What? Why?"

"See, if I went and told you exactly what was gonna go down, then you'd most likely do somethin reckless. I say we just go nab the interstellar phone and get the Space Police on the line. After all, they could better handle the situation."

"The Space Police?," June asked. "But they're on Puffoon! Their ships can't even fly over Warp Two! It could take them over a week to get here!"

"That does take a dip into the time that Miss Madeline has. I guess it wouldn't be the right idea after all," Ranku said, figuring that June was probably right.

"What do you mean the time she has?," June asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, it goes like this. Miss Madeline only has five weeks to get her powers back. If she ain't got those powers back in five weeks, there's no way to help her. So if you are plannin' somethin, ya better not take too long to get it goin."

"Everyone, he's coming!," Lassi shouted. The entire time June had been talking with Ranku, Lassi was at the door watching for Macadamus. Everyone else had been either talking to one another, or drawing on the chalk board. After hearing Lassi's announcement everyone quickly took their seats and became silent.

Macadamus walked into the room and headed straight for the chalk board. He erased some of the drawings that a few of the students had done, and then turned to stand before the class. "Hello. As a few of you may know, Miss Madeline has had to go away for a while. I will be filling in for her. For those who may not have been at yesterday's assembly, you may call me Headmaster Macadamus."

At that a few students began to whisper to each other. Macadamus glared at them when he heard one of them comment on his name, and they became silent. "Now, before we start today's lesson, I'd like to get familiar with the types of Magic users we have in this class. I want Fire Mages in the right corner of the room near the chalk board. Water Mages, to the left, opposite the fire mages. Wood Mages, right corner nearest to the door. Wind, to the left corner near the door. Earth Magic users, stand in front of Madeline's desk here."

Everyone got up and went to their designated areas. That only left June and Ranku at their seats. "Well, aren't you going to go to your specified areas?," Macadamus asked them.

"Nope," Ranku said. "I ain't got that kinda magic."

"What are you doing?," June whispered to Ranku. "You know you're a fire mage!"

"Sshh! I'm helping you!," Ranku whispered back.

"Then what type of magic do the two of you possess?," Macadamus asked.

"She uses Dark Magic. And mine, well, let's let that be a mystery," Ranku answered. When Ranku saw the surprised look on June's face, he smiled. _I wonder if I should tell her to thank Mokka later for what he did._ "June, why don't you show him what you can do?"

"WHAT!," June practically yelled before whispering, " You know I can't use Dark Magic!"

"I was unaware of a Dark Mage in Madeline's class. As far as I knew, she had one student that was a user of Light Magic. You're not perhaps hiding your true Magical Affinity are you?"

"No, she's not sir," Ranku said for June. "See, she's always been a user of Dark Magic. Show'em June."

"Yes," Macadamus said. "Show me."

June nervously stood up and looked back at Ranku. He winked at her. She was unsure if she should be reassured by that, or if she should be more worried than she had been before. _I know I can't use Dark Magic, and he knows it too. What's Ranku trying to do, get me caught here? I'm gonna have to do something to get away. I'll have to attack this Macadamus guy, then run. Maybe I can think of something I can do to help Miss Madeline if I can find a place to hide._

She concentrated and focused her energy, then she raised her hands into the air. She was focusing on creating a ball of light in her hands, but to her amazement, a dark cube was forming. When she felt enough power was put into it, she hurled the cube at Macadamus. He put up his hand and it disappeared before it could make contact with him.

"A Shadow Die attack. One of the most basic combat spells that a Dark Mage can learn. Although, I must say that it was an unusually strong attack. Normally, a Dark Mage's powers are weakened during the day. However, I felt an abnormally strong amount of power in that attack."

"Well ya see, June here trains like, day and night.," Ranku said. "She's real strong ya know." Not quite knowing how in the world she unleashed a Dark Magic attack, June just nodded.

"June like, totally just used a Dark Magic attack," Lassi whispered to herself. "How is that possible?"

"Whoa, did you see what June just did!," Chai whispered to his fellow Wood Mages. "You think she's a multi-mage?"

Sorbet stared at June in complete disbelief. She didn't think for one minute that June had actually just used any Dark Magic. _Must've been a Spell Cloak. But why? Why is she hiding what kind of magic she uses? Must have something to do with that crazy story she was telling us yesterday. _

Mokka seemed satisfied that his plan to help June was working. What made him even more satisfied about this was that Ranku was helping the situation even more. As long as no one outright told Macadamus that June was a user of Light Magic, there wouldn't be any way for him to find out.

"Yo Headmaster!," Pico yelled. "That just ain't right! June uses Light Magic!" Some of the other students also voiced their agreement on that.

_So much for that,_ Mokka thought.

"I knew that spell felt too strong. Especially for an apprentice wizard. The only way that could be possible is by use of a Spell Cloak. You're the Light Mage, aren't you June?"

June didn't want to answer, but he already figured it out. There was no denying it anymore. _I've already used a lot of energy trying to make that last attack stronger. He also blocked it like it was nothing. The only attack that I could try now that might be strong enough to work on him is Crystal Laser. I need to be near light for that. It won't work from right here._

"Afterburner!," Came a cry from beside June. Ranku had jumped over his desk and was now standing next to her. He put his paws out towards Macadamus and fired a strong flame at him from them. " June, run, now!"

June nodded and ran out of the classroom while Macadamus put up a Magical Shield to deflect Ranku's attack. June knew that she'd have to find somewhere to hide for the time being. _Where could I hide though? He can find me at the dormitory, and around campus. Should I leave school? Then what about Miss Madeline? I have to help her. _Not sure of where to go, June ran for the Meditation Room that was near the door leading to the dormitory.

_I don't think he wants everyone suspicious of him., _June thought as she ran. _He probably won't come looking for me until class ends. _

"June! Where do you think you're goin'?," June turned her head to see Ranku running beside her.

"Ranku, how'd you get here?," She asked him.

"Mind reading ain't the only ability I got June."

"Teleportation?," June asked. "So, what other powers haven't you told us about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later.," He answered. "Now come on. I got the perfect hidin' place for ya." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the opposite direction.

"Ranku if we go this way we'll have to pass by the classroom!"

"I got that covered! If he tries anything I got a plan. Don't worry." As they neared the classroom once again, Macadamus was standing at the door, ready to try and stop them.

"Ranku…," June said nervously.

"I got this June. Calm down."

"What're you gonna do?," June asked.

"It ain't what I'm gonna do. It's what you're gonna do. I need you to blind him.," Ranku answered. " Use a Light spell, fast!"

"Well, alright," June said. "From the early dawn, to the evening's night! With all that sparkles show me the Light!" After she said the incantation, the entire area was showered in a bright light, making it impossible for any of them to see. "Now what?," June asked.

"Close your eyes and let me lead you to the hiding spot. I can see through this."

"Can't cats see better in the dark?"

"You want my help or not?"

"Yes," June sighed, closing her eyes. She then felt Ranku's paw grab her arm. He started running extremely fast. So fast that he was practically dragging June along, her feet hardly touching the ground as they went.

"Open your eyes now!," Ranku commanded. June did to find that they'd made it past the classroom and to the stairs to the upper levels of the school. "Come on, it's this way!"

June followed Ranku up the stairs to the second floor. They ran past all of the second floor classes, to a door at the very end of the hall that was usually locked.

"Wait!," June said as Ranku attempted to pick the lock with his claw. "We're not allowed to go in that storage closet!"

Ranku sighed. "Well do you _want _to get caught June? You might be the only one who can help out Miss M. And for that to happen, you know you can't get caught!"

"What am I supposed to do then?," June asked. "Wait in a storage closet forever?"

"No," Ranku said. "I'll get you later and take you to a safer place outside of school. Don't worry June." After poking his claw around in the lock a bit more, the door opened. " Now June, when you get inside, relock the door, alright?" June nodded, and then walked into the closet. Ranku closed the door behind her, and then ran back downstairs, hoping that no one had seen him bring June to the closet.

A few minutes after Ranku had gone, June decided to find a light switch to get a quick look at her surroundings, as it was too dark to see anything. As she felt around for a light switch near the door, she hoped that Macadamus hadn't sent anyone looking for her. She would feel pretty humiliated if the reason she ended up getting caught by that psycho headmaster was because she'd switched on a light.

She found the switch without a problem, and switched on the light. Then she took a better look around the closet. It defiantly didn't seem like a normal closet at all. It wasn't as small as June had originally assumed it to be. It was a fairly large space that could hardly be called a closet at all since it was about the size of a small room.

The only items in the 'closet' were a few boxes stacked here and there, and a few old papers that had dropped on the floor. At the very back of this 'closet', June spied what seemed to be another door. Curious as to why there was a door in the closet, and as to where this door might lead, June walked up to it and tried opening it.

To her surprise, the moment she touched the door, a face appeared upon it. She jumped back as the door began to speak to her. "This is the door to the heavens. Do you seek entrance?"

June just blinked. She was standing in a closet that had a talking door inside of it. Considering most of the magical creatures she'd seen around the school, she probably shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. Though, none of those creatures had ever been inanimate objects before.

"Do you seek entrance to the heavens?," The door repeated.

"I-..I uh…," June said, almost at a loss for words. _What does it mean entrance to the heavens?_

" Do you seek entrance?"

Unsure of what to do, June answered, "Um… yes?"

"Then show me your power!," The door said, staring intently at June as if expecting her to do something important.

"What do you mean?," June asked.

"Show me the power of your affinity!," The door commanded.

"You mean my light spell?," June asked.

"The power of your affinity," The door said, this time with a hint of confirmation in his voice.

Feeling that's what the door meant, June chanted her light spell. "From the early dawn, to the evening's night! With all that sparkles show me the Light!" A blinding white light then flashed and lit up the room. When it faded, the door began to speak again.

"You may enter," It said as it opened. June stood there in awe for a moment, thinking that something completely amazing may be behind it. Instead, the door lead to a smaller room, that actually did seem like a closet. And an empty one at that. June walked on through and looked around. The only notable things in the room were a few machines here and there that did who knew what. And more papers scattered about.

June thought about going back into the larger room, when she noticed a ladder in the very back corner of the small room. It lead up to a hole in the ceiling. Curious as to where this went, June decided to climb the ladder and find out. And she also figured that the farther back she went, the less likely it would be that she'd get found.

The ladder led up to a very large room that seemed nothing like a closet at all. At the rooms center was a raised platform, upon which stood six ready to launch rocket ships. June just stood there and stared at them in awe. The upperclassmen had always told the freshmen as a prank that there were rockets hidden inside of the school somewhere.

Some of the freshmen actually believed it, and went searching the school for these supposed rockets, never turning up anything in the end.

"I guess it wasn't a rumor…," June said to herself, stepping closer to one of the rockets.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom…

"Class," Macadamus said. "All of you please remain seated, and ignore the incident that just took place. I'm going to go and find those two so that I may issue them both detention. I'd better not find anyone misbehaving when I return." With that he walked out of the room, heading in the same direction that Ranku had taken June.

He hadn't walked far before he spotted Ranku walking towards him calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Where is she?," Macadamus demanded. "Where did you take the Light Mage?"

"Oh, you mean June?," Ranku asked. "Aw, she went an ran off on me. I really don't know where it is she went."

Macadamus didn't seem to buy that story. "I know you're hiding her somewhere. Tell me. Where is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Ranku shrugged, and attempted to walk past Macadamus. Just as he passed, he felt a hand grab the loose fur towards his neck and drag him backwards.

"Ranku," Macadamus said, picking the cat-being up by that same fur and looking him straight in the eye. "You tell me where the light mage is. Or I'll take your powers too. I do need the pure magic of a fire mage, and I'm sure you know what'll happen if I take your powers."

Ranku just let his body hang limp there for a minute, and seemed to be wondering what he should do.

"Well? Are you going to tell me where she is?"

Ranku slightly moved his head and winked. "Meditation room Headmaster." And suddenly, Ranku disappeared.

"Meditation room, eh?," Macadamus said, heading off in that direction.

Ranku reappeared in the classroom. "Mokka! Chai! Sorbet! Pico! Lassi! June's really in a fix here. You guys need to help her out!

Sorbet rolled her eyes. "So you're buying that totally ridiculous story too?"

"It ain't no story Sorbet!," Ranku snapped. "June was tellin you the truth about that headmaster dude!"

"Right.," Sorbet said, still not ready to believe that their new headmaster would ever do anything like what June had accused him of. "Where's your proof?"

"This ain't about no proof? Are you guys really tellin me that you don't trust your friend enough to believe her?"

"He has a point Sorbet," Pico said, coming to stand beside her. "Maybe we should check this out."

"Y-yeah!," Lassi agreed. "Maybe something really is wrong!"

Sorbet crossed her arms. " I still don't believe it. But if you guys wanna go see, fine then."

Ranku sighed. "Fine then. Pico, Mokka, Lassi, Chai. Get close to me and I'll teleport you to the room where June's hidin." Without hesitation they came close to Ranku. The rest of the class just watched this scene with curiosity, not even bothering to question what it was that was going on.

"You sure you wanna stay here Sorbet?," Chai asked.

"Positive. This is ridiculous," Sorbet answered.

"Okay then," Ranku said. Then he, and Sorbet's four other friends vanished.

When they reappeared, they were in the large room that had been dubbed a 'closet.'.

"Hey! She's not here!," Lassi said.

"But, this is where I left her," Ranku said, walking around the area of the room.

In the room June was now in, she sat beside one of the rockets on the platform, thinking of what she could do next. _I can't let that Macadamus guy find me. But, I also can't leave Miss Madeline helpless. I have to save her! But I can't do that alone! I'm just not strong enough to fight a mage that strong yet! _She turned her head to look at the rocket sitting beside her.

_I bet these things get over warp two… but… still. I don't know how to fly one. I guess that means leaving the school to find help is out of the question. _

"Hey!, look at this!," Chai said, feeling his hand along the door June had found earlier. The face suddenly appeared on it again, giving the salamander mage a start. "Woah!"

"This is the entrance to the Heavens. Do you wish to enter?"

"Entrance to the heavens?," Lassi repeated. "What's that mean?"

"If you wish to enter, show me your affinity!," The door said.

"Our affinity?," Pico questioned. "Isn't affinity makeup?"

"You know, sometimes it's good that we have Sorbet around to knock sense into you," Chai said.

"I believe the door is referring to our powers," Mokka said. He stepped right up in front of the door, motioning for Chai to step back as he did so. He raised his arms to the air, and said, "Still soil, sturdy earth, solid rock, release your grasp! You are the chains that bind. You are the chains that hold! Release your grasp and let the world crumble!"

In the air around Mokka's metallic hands, a few small boulders appeared and swirled into the air like a rock tornado. As the rocks spread across the room, they faded to nothingness before they could cause any damage.

The door blinked. "There are four others that seek entrance to the heavens. Each must display their affinity for all to pass."

"Alright! Let's do this then!," Pico said, stepping forward with Ranku along side him. They both used their spell to call forth the powers of fire at the same time. Next to show off his affinity was Chai, then Lassi.

"You may enter," The door said, then opening for all of them.

June still wasn't sure what she should do. Sitting around in hiding wouldn't help, and there was no way that she could take off in one of the rockets to try and get help either. _I've never piloted anything before. I'd get myself killed. But, on the other hand, I have to find some way to save Miss Madeline! If I tell anyone else here, they'll probably react the same way my friends did. No help there. And if I can't find a way to help her, all I could do is keep hiding. But… if I keep hiding, her time will run out._

_I have to do something. No matter what it takes. I have to save Miss Madeline. _With that resolve, June stood and turned to the rocket behind her. _I've never done anything like this before in my life. But, there's a first time for everything. _She stepped forward and pressed a red button on the rocket. The hatch beside the button opened, and June climbed inside of it.

Once they'd walked into the smaller room, Mokka took notice of the machines. He scanned them to reveal that they were fairly old, but still able to function properly. And, apparently, their function had something to do with space travel. He was about to inform the others of this, when he noticed them standing around a ladder that headed up through a hole in the ceiling.

"You think she went up there?," Lassi asked.

"It's our best bet," Chai said. "Let's go."

With that, one by one they climbed the ladder.

Once inside the rocket, June found her way to the control room and took a seat in front of a panel of many different colored buttons. One that caught her eye was big and red, with the words 'Initiate Launch' written above it. " I guess that starts this thing up," June said, pressing the large button. The moment she did that, red lights began to flash around the school, and an alarm sounded.

Macadamus had gone to the meditation room like Ranku had said, but found nothing there. As he was walking back down the hall towards the classroom, the alarm began to sound. " What in blazes is that?" And then, the whole building began to shake, as the ceiling over the room holding the rockets began to split apart and open up.

" What have they done…?," Sorbet said to herself, hobbling out of the classroom and trying to keep balance as the whole building continued to shake violently. "I have to find them.."

"Woah…," June said, noticing the roof opening.

"Gigafloppy Neurobrain online.," June heard a computerized voice say. "Real-time actuators activated. Hypercoils warm…and toasty. Liquid-fuel injectors loaded. All systems are go!." And then, from the control panel a red lever arose. "Pull lever to initiate launch."

"Look!," Lassi said when she and the rest had climbed the ladder to the rocket room. "Rockets!"

"Wow…," Pico said. "Looks like those seniors weren't kidding about this! And they laughed when I actually tried to find these things! Well who's laughing now!"

"Uh, guys?," Ranku said. "I think one of them's about to launch!"

"What makes you say that?," Lassi asked.

"Oh, I don't know…," Ranku said. "Could it be the smoke gathering around that one?" He pointed to the rocket that June was in.

Mokka's red eye flashed at the rocket as he scanned it. "Everyone! June is inside!"

June took a deep breath, and pulled down the lever. "Launch prep sequence complete. Liftoff in T-20 seconds. Launch bay doors…opened. Systems ready. Weather…clear. Gigaboosters gigablasting."

"We gotta stop her!," Lassi yelled, running towards the rocket.

"No!," Ranku said, holding her back. "She's already completed the launch sequence. If you get too close you'll get hurt!"

"But June can't fly no rocket!," Pico yelled. "There wasn't even a class on it!"

"She'll get herself hurt Ranku!," Lassi yelled.

"There ain't nothing we can do about it now!," Ranku said, trying his best to keep everyone back from the rocket.

"Okay," June said to herself, as the rocket began to lift off the ground. "My goal now is to steer this thing to Puffoon, where the space police are. If my friends can't help me, maybe they can! If I can get there…" She looked around at all of the flashing panels and buttons that were laid out in front of her.. Beside the lever that she had pulled down to initiate the launch sequence, there was a star chart that pointed out the locations of the planets. "This thing should help, if I can follow it, I should be fine. I hope."

"NO JUNE! DON'T GO!," Lassi yelled as they watched the rocket take off into the sky. Then the bunny girl sank to her knees, almost crying. "She'll get herself killed! We'll never see her again!"

Ranku sighed. "We'll, there's nothing that can be done about it now. For the time being, you should probably head back to class."

" How can you say that?," Lassi demanded. "June's gone!"

"She's not 'gone'," Ranku said. "She just went to get help. She asked you guys for help, but you didn't help her, now did you? You all refused to believe that what she was saying about this new headmaster dude was true. Well it was true. And now she's doing something about it!"

With that said, Ranku left the room, leaving the rest of them there with the last five rockets. A few seconds after Ranku left, Sorbet climbed into the room. "Found you guys!" There was a long silence, and Sorbet noted the looks of despair on her friend's faces.

And even though he couldn't show it, Sorbet even thought Mokka seemed to be unhappy. "What's wrong guys? Where's June at?"

Chai pointed upward at the still opened roof. "She took one of the rockets."

"Rockets?," Sorbet asked. Then she looked around her friends and saw them. Five real rockets standing there at the ready. Her eyes went wide. "You have GOT to be kidding me! The seniors were telling the truth?"

"Uh Sorbet, you did hear me say that June took off in one of those things, right?"

"Why?," Sorbet asked. "Is she crazy?"

"No," Lassi said, walking towards the platform where the rockets stood. "She was only trying to get us to help her. And we didn't even listen to what she had to say. We all just thought she was lying from the start. But June's our friend. We should have tried to find out the truth, instead of ignoring what she said to us." Lassi then jumped up onto the platform, and walked over to a rocket. She pressed the button that opened it's hatch, then turned back to her friends. " I'm going after June."

"Not you too," Sorbet said. "And you actually believe what June says about Headmaster Macadamus now? Just because she all of a sudden hops on a rocket and leaves?"

"Well why do you think she left?," Lassi snapped. "She left to find help. Because we wouldn't help her when we should have."

"Why should we have helped her?,:" Sorbet yelled. "She didn't even give us any proof that what she said was true!"

"We're her friends. We shouldn't need proof…," Lassi said as she stepped into the rocket, and closed the hatch behind her.

"This is crazy!," Sorbet said. "We gotta stop her!"

Mokka, Chai, and Pico stared at Lassi's rocket for a long while as she completed the launch sequence. After her rocket had taken off, the three of them got up on the platform, and each of them headed towards a separate rocket.

"WAIT!," Sorbet yelled at them. "This is crazy! You'll get yourselves killed! June doesn't know how to fly a rocket, Lassi DEFINATLY doesn't, and neither do the three of you!

"I do," Mokka said.

"We'll figure it out," Chai said.

"Yeah. Piece o cake.," Pico agreed.

"But you!..," The three of them ignored her protest, and opened the hatches to their rockets. They were about to climb in, when….

"AHA!"

Everyone looked to see that Macadamus had found his way to the room.

"You four!," Macadamus yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um…," Pico said, trying to think of some excuse. "We're playing that kid game! You know, Hijackers and Space Police?"

"Back to class! All of you! And after class we can have a nice, long talk about what was going on here in detention!" And then he thought for a moment. "That girl, the light mage. Was she here too?"

The four looked to one another, then shook their heads. "No, we didn't find her here," Pico said. "We came looking for her, and found these cool space ships. So, you know, you find a ship, you gotta try to fly it!"

Macadamus just stared at him for a moment. He did seem the idiot type. Perhaps that's why the roof of the school opened up. One of the children must've activated the launch sequence for one of these ships. Not being at the place long, Macadamus was aware that there were a few spaceships hidden in the building. However, he was not aware of how many there were supposed to be. Seeing that there were four of them there, he assumed that was all of them.

Pico, Chai, Mokka, and Sorbet went back to class. They weren't about to argue with a wizard that could probably make them seriously pay for defying him. Sorbet still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to be suspicious of him yet, as the others were. But even so, now she was worried about June and Lassi. She wouldn't let it show though. She couldn't let them know how she really felt.

The moment they got back to the classroom, Sorbet took out a few textbooks and turned to the sections about rockets and space travel.

Unbeknownst to her, Mokka was watching with interest. Despite what she said earlier, they all _did_ have the same idea. He decided that after detention, where they would make up a more plausible excuse to Macadamus about being in the rocket chamber, he would gather the others in his room. By that time, being headmaster, Macadamus might decide to post guards in and around the room.

With that figured, Mokka decided that while they were all gathered together, they could make some plan to get past any guards or security.

Mokka knew that he wanted to do this for his friends. So that they could find June and Lassi and see that they were alright. And to aid them in getting the help June said they needed for Miss Madeline. However, there was another, stronger feeling deep inside that made him wish with all of his metallic being that June was safe. If something were to happen to her, he felt his circuits might go crazy.

_Be safe June, and Lassi as well. I will arrange things with the others. We will come and assist you._

_

* * *

_**A note: Again, sorry for taking so long to post. Also, yea, Ranku's an OC. I decided that there would probably have to be some, seeing as the main characters aren't the only characters in Madeline's class. And that a few would probably be close to the main group as well. So yea, that's where he came from. XP **


End file.
